


Forever (drabble)

by RainbowAra



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowAra/pseuds/RainbowAra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ugh.. this became way too long... still drabble # 4 of 30.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever (drabble)

"Why did it have to come so far...?"  
Altair looked down with a sad tint in his normally so stoic golden eyes.  
He took the cloth from his old friend's forehead and dipped it into the cold water before placing it on its former place again.  
"You look horrible. I will punch the gut out of this bastard for doing this to you!"

"Malik?"

Malik looked up with tired eyes, it seemed like he wasn't even listening before.  
Altair opened and closed his mouth again, trying to find the words he wanted to say. He wanted to say so much, wanted to change everything back to normal, but all he could say was an almost not hearable 'why?' in a very low voice, almost whispered so only Malik could hear.

The other tried to smile. It was the first time he communicated with Altair since he got him out of that god damn prison.

"I told you already, didn't I?"

He sounded croaky, his voice weak and it almost broke, like he hadn't used it in quite a while.  
Altair didn't respond to that, he just stared at the other in confusion.  
Malik coughed before he kept on speaking.

"I told you I would be by your side. Whatever might come. I promised you."

He grimaced his face like he was in pain.  
Altair propped him up on one of his arms and grabbed a bowl with cold, clean water to let him drink.  
"Idiot. You shouldn't put yourself in danger for me..."  
Altair had to lay him down again before he could finish what he wanted to say in the first place.

"You are the idiot. I told you I would be there forever ... Even if you have her I'm still here for you."

Altair blinked and then smiled a bit.  
He bent forward so their faces almost touched.

"You know you will be always more precious to me than anything else."

"Forever?"

"Forever."

They stayed like that some time until Malik finally fell to sleep again.  
He was weak and Altair decided to let him rest. He still had something to clear after all.

Forever, they said.

To bad their forever wouldn't stay any longer then that night.

The night Malik got killed.


End file.
